Interesante
by MoniBolis
Summary: *SPOILERS* House es admitido al hospital psiquiatrico de Mayfield y conoce aun paciente bastante interesante: El acertijo. Tintes de House/Cuddy y Acertijo/Gatubela
1. Chapter 1

"Una mujer"

House volteo a ver al hombre que le hablaba. De complexión delgada y pelirrojo. Portaba una pequeña sonrisa. Era otro paciente del Hospital Psiquiátrico Mayfield. El hospital en que House fue internado hace más de un mes.

"¿Disculpa?" House preguntó sin muchas ganas.

"Estás aquí por una mujer" el hombre continuo.

"¿Una mujer me volvió loco?"

"No, mi querido amigo. Al contrario, estas aquí porque quieres cambiar por una dama"

A House le intrigaron las palabras del paciente. Aseveró con la cabeza dando la indicación para que continuara con su explicación.

"Verás, aquí en el adorable Mayfield, solo vienen los locos con dinero. Por un lado tenemos abogados con crisis de identidad, amas de casa al borde de un ataque de nervios, y mis favoritos inversionistas suicidas. Todos profesionistas, todos con serios problemas. Y tu…tu eres el médico con problemas de drogas." La sonrisa se volvió más evidente.

"Notaste como trataba a los doctores aquí, ¿no es así?" House no parecía impresionado.

"Así es, los doctores son los peores pacientes. Y por tu forma de caminar se que tus problemas de drogas son problemas de dolor"

"Todo eso cualquiera que no es ciego o idiota lo podría deducir" House seguía no impresionado.

"Tuviste periodos de alucinaciones" House empezó a sentirse impresionado."Desde que llegaste aquí. Has mostrado la rara costumbre de tocar todo. Es tu intento desesperado de diferenciar lo que es real o no. Te vi en tu primera semana analizando una mesa con tu mano."

"Sigues sin explicar tu conclusión de que hay una mujer involucrada" House quería probar al individuo.

"Calculo que tienes 46 años, no estas casado. Por la manera de vestir y como llegaste arreglado el primer día, no tienes novia tampoco. Ninguna mujer que tuviera una relación romántica contigo, te dejaría salir con una camisa arrugada" El hombre sonrio." No tienes hijos. No eres responsable de nadie. Un solitario. Pudiste haber dejado la locura crecer y vivir en tu propio mundo, pero no lo hiciste. Porque hay una mujer que aun te da esperanza"

"Hmm" House articuló.

"¿Hmm? Es todo lo que dirás después de mi brillante deducción"

"No, el hmm, es porque me doy cuenta que es bastante molesto que un sabelotodo te diga las cosas así. Wilson tenía razón" House meditó por un momento.

"¿Entonces estoy en lo correcto?"

"Bastante cerca, excepto que no es solo la mujer, también quiero regresar a practicar medicina y resolver acertijos. Verás yo tambien soy buen observador y ahora es mi turno"

El pelirrojo guardo silencio para oír a House.

"Por la manera en que hablas tratas de impresionar a las personas. Probablemente no fuiste a la universidad…no…ni siquiera terminaste la preparatoria." House observó la cara del hombre frente a él. "Has tenido una vida violenta, te han partido la cara varias veces. Tu nariz ha sido rota la menos 2 veces. Tienes un alambre en la quijada. Herida de bala en el brazo derecho. Alguien te disparo y tú levantaste el brazo para defenderte."

"Duele bastante durante el invierno" el hombre afirmó.

"Pero lo más interesante es que dijiste que Mayfield es adorable. Solo alguien que ha pasado tiempo en otro hospital psiquiátrico puede comparar. Tú ya has sido internado, en lugar terrible. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"Asilo para Criminales Dementes" El hombre extendió la mano. "Soy Edgard Nygma"

"Gregory House" House regreso el saludo. Después de todo Mayfield no sería tan aburrido.

* * *

¿Merece continuación? ¿A alguien más le interesa conversaciones entre House y el Acertijo?

Las reviews se agradecen

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

El hospital Mayfield tenía un área recreativa con juegos de mesa, sillones, y un televisor. Era bastante confortable de no ser por el ambiente depresivo de un psiquiátrico.

House y Nygma se sentaron a ver a los demás pacientes

"Nygma no es tu verdadero nombre"

"Me lo cambie legalmente. Tenía 23 años cuando me volví E. Nygma. Claro que aquí les di un seudónimo."

House sonrió, le encantaba este tipo.

"Dime Nygma"

"Si Dr. House"

"¿Cuál es tu diagnostico?"

"Tengo un agudo Desorden Obsesivo Compulsivo"

House hizo una mueca. "No, no encaja. Personas con ese desorden se fijan con números o rutinas repetitivas. Tu pareces bien"

"Eso es lo externo del desorden, el verdadero problema radica en la ansiedad que causa el no realizar esas rutinas."

"¿Tu tienes la ansiedad pero no las rutinas?" House preguntó

"No puedo mentir. Solo puedo decir la verdad"

House estaba seguro que mentía. "Todo mundo miente. Tu no tienes D.O.C."

"Cuando era pequeño presente los primeros síntomas. Mi padre creyó que lo hacía a propósito. Su solución fue golpearme hasta que dijera la verdad de porque lo hacía"

House trago saliva, el tema de papás abusivos no era su favorito.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Mi padre logro girar mi desorden al punto que soy incapaz de mentir."

House seguía creyendo que mentía. "¿Sigue vivo tu padre?"

"No, murió cuando era adolescente. Y mi madre me abandono dejando una nota que decía:'Me recuerdas mucho a tu padre, tu padre nunca me agrado'"

"Ouch" House dijo en su tono más teatral

"¿Y tus padres como eran Dr. House?"

House tomo un respiro. "mi padre era militar"

"Eso debió ser horrible para un rebelde como tu"

"Lo fue" House miro al techo alto del antiguo edificio. "aunque no era mi padre biológico. Lo cual me llego a tranquilizar, tu sabes, el hecho de que ese hombre que odiaba tanto no fuera mi pariente era de cierto modo tranquilizante"

"¿ Y tu madre?"

"Mi madre…bueno es mi madre. La quiero pero no la comprendo."

House tomo un momento para reflexionar. Por alguna razón le gustaba hablar con Nygma, más que con los doctores residentes. Se le hacía interesante, lo distraía de su dolor. Físico y emocional.

"Mira a ese de allá" Nygma señalo a un paciente en la esquina del cuarto.

"¿Qué esta haciendo?" House miro con curiosidad.

"Se esta comiendo su camisa" Nygma se rio. "¿Eso es posible?"

"No, se va atragantar. Deberíamos decirle a un enfermero"

"O ver cuanto puede tragar."

House volteo con Nygma para ver su expresión. Parecía entusiasmado con la idea de ver a alguien atragantarse. House no pudo resistir preguntar.

"Nygma ¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?"

Nygma fijo su mirada en House. Era una mirada paradójicamente vacía, pero furiosa. House se sintió un poco impresionado. ¿Era esa la verdadera cara de la locura criminal?

"Dejemos ese tema para otro día Dr. House" con esa frase, Nygma se levanto y se fue.

Dejando aun más intrigado a House.

* * *

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

"Empieza con la Defensa Alekhineque predecible doctor House"

Nygma y House compartían un juego de ajedrez.

"No me interesa tanto el juego, me interesa más saber a quien mataste" House quería saber si el hombre enfrente de el era un asesino. Ya había conocido a varios, una vez trato a un reo condenado a muerte por 4 homicidios. Pero el pensar que este hombre enfrente de el fuera capaz de matar a otro ser humano le llamaba mucho la atención. "¿Fue por dinero?"

"No" Nygma contesto sin quitar su mirada del las piezas.

"¿Te arrepientes?"

"¿De haberlo matado?" Nygma pregunto sinceramente.

"Pues claro"

"No" Nygma hizo su movida.

"¿Pero si te arrepientes de algo?"

"De cómo lo mate. Veras Dr. House, yo me considero un ser bastante inteligente. Pude haberle envenenado, o poner una trampa mortal en su casa, o quizás idear una estafa de tal manera que el se suicidara. En lugar de eso, lo golpeé hasta matarlo."

House se quedo mirando a Nygma, examinaba sus facciones. No podía notar algo que lo delatara o decía la verdad o…bueno estaba loco y esa era _su_ verdad.

"Eres malvado" dijo House convencido "No estas aquí para curar tu D.O.C., estas aquí porque quieres cambiar quien eres"

"¿Y tu Dr. House?" Nygma inquirió "También quieres cambiar quien eres"

"Me han acusado de ser insensible y cruel"

"¿Salvas vidas no?" House asintió "Entonces no importa como, es algo bueno"

"Algunas personas no les parece así" House dijo mientras pensaba en su siguiente jugada.

"¿Cómo tu jefa?" House frunció el ceño.

"Si" respondió simplemente.

"Dr. House me recuerdas a alguien, esta persona es…hmmm…un detective. Él haría cualquier cosa por salvar una vida. Mentir, manipular, alejar a sus amigos. Un solitario contra el mundo. Algunos incluso lo acusan de ser emocionalmente lisiado. Pero para ese detective vale la pena si salva a alguien"

"¿Conoces muy bien a este detective?" movió su alfil.

"Lo admiro, es un hombre muy listo. Pero no me agrada. Me rompió dos costillas durante un…hmmm… 'arresto'"

House sonrió ante tal afirmación. ¿De donde sacaba este tipo sus historias?

"Quiero mostrarle algo Dr. House" Nygma se quito la camisa del uniforme de interno. Señalo una fea cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo. "Me atravesaron con una flecha. Casi me desangro en la patrulla, tardaron 15 minutos en llamar una ambulancia. Lo médicos que me trataron solo me curaron lo suficiente como para sobrevivir el juicio." Nygma se puso la camisa. "Tuve complicaciones, no podía mover el brazo. Estuve en dolor por semanas; finalmente tuve que pagarle $23,000 dólares a un medico de la mafia para reparar el mal hecho"

"¿Todo esto a que viene Nygma?"

"Créame Dr. House, usted no es tan insensible ni tan cruel"

Después de eso continuaron su partida de ajedrez en silencio.

* * *

Wilson se sentía incomodo visitando a su amigo en el hospital psiquiátrico, pero lo hacía porque de verdad quería ayudarlo. Y se sentía mejor al ver las mejorías de su amigo. Ya no tenía alucinaciones y parecía estar lidiando con el dolor.

"Me alegra que estés bien" Wilson se levantó de su asiento "Antes de que me vaya… Cuddy" House interrumpió a su mejor y único amigo.

"Ves aquel tipo pelirrojo" House señaló al Acertijo.

Wilson notó que House desvió su atención. Todavía no estaba listo para hablar de Cuddy. "¿El que esta leyendo la Biblia?"

"Si" los ojos de House se iluminaron un poco. "¿Sabes por que lee la Biblia?"

"Le da esperanza, es religioso…no sé"

"No, memoriza los pasajes para utilizarlos como pistas en sus robos" House parecía casi contento esperando la reacción de Wilson.

"¿Qué?" Wilson vio al pelirrojo otra vez. "¿Cree que es un ladrón?"

"Dice que está aquí para dejar de ser malvado"

"¿Cómo un súper villano?" Wilson entrecerró los ojos, después recordó que era un hospital psiquiátrico. "Bueno me alegra que congenies con alguien"

"El único aquí que vale la pena hablar ¿Quién diría que la casa de locos sería tan aburrida?" dijo House encogiendo los hombros. Wilson se sintió mejor al saber que el viejo House estaba aún ahí.

* * *

Si tienen dudas sobre el Acertijo, mándenme un mensaje.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

"¿Tampoco puedes dormir?" Nygma preguntó a House mientras caminaban de noche por el jardín del hospital.

"Solo algunas noches, la primera semana aquí me la pase vomitando."

Llegaron a lugar deseado y Nygma dejo caer la caja que cargaba. House prendió una linterna.

"Por el 'tampoco' en tu pregunta, tu no duermes como un bebé ¿o si?, Nygma"

"No el tratamiento me da insomnio" Nygma empezó a sacar las cosas de la caja acomodándolas en el pasto. "por eso prefiero la terapia de conducta. Las medicinas me reducen a ser dependiente"

House entendía muy bien las palabras del Acertijo.

"Además reducen mi libido" Nygma levantó las cejas de manera juguetona.

Continuaron con su tarea en silencio por un largo rato. Finalmente Nygma habló.

"El hombre que te visito el otro día…¿era tu amigo?"

"Mi único"

"Debe ser bueno tener un amigo que este dispuesto a visitarte en un lugar así" House reflexiono un momento y se dio cuenta que a Nygma nadie lo había visitado. Nunca lo había visto llamar por teléfono o recibir una carta. Se preguntó a si mismo si sería posible que este hombre llegara hasta sus 40 años sin familia ni amigos.

"¿Tu no tienes amigos?"

"No" Nygma respondió velozmente."Bueno…mis conocidos son la mayoría maniáticos, psicópatas, esquizofrénicos, y uno que otro paranoico."

House le pasó una navaja a Nygma. Y este le regresó unas pinzas.

"Aunque hay un caballero muy educado llamado Oswald Cobblepot, me agrada conversar con él"

"¿También está loco?"

"No el no padece ninguna enfermedad mental" Nygma y House acomodaron un largo pedazo de madera.

"A veces creo que Wilson esta algo loco por soportarme por tantos años" House seguía hablando abiertamente con el Acertijo, algo en él le daba esa confianza.

"¡Listo!" Nygma anunció. "pásame la carga"

House le paso una botella llena de un liquido azul. Nygma la puso en la catapulta que habían construido.

"¿Seguro que el ángulo esta correcto?" House dudo.

"Lo esta Dr. House" La catapulta apuntaba a la ventana del director del hospital. No tenían nada en contra de el pero les pareció una divertida travesura.

"Entonces yo corro y me escondo y tu la lanzas"

"No Dr. House, vine preparado" Nygma saco un aparato de su bolsillo.

"¡Un temporizador casero!" House miro con admiración a su compañero de aventuras. "Es genial que sepas de estás cosas. Si tan solo fueras doctor te pondría en mi equipo"

"¿Eso significa que tienes fe que saldrás de aquí House?"

"La fe es para niñitas"

Nygma coloco el temporizador que rompería la cuerda en 10 minutos. Buscaron un lugar alejado donde podrían ver el impacto. La catapulta sirvió de maravilla, el proyectil dio en la ventana logrando pasar por los barrotes. El líquido azul era una bomba apestosa cortesía de los conocimientos de química de House.

"Eso fue asombroso" House miro a lo lejos como se prendían las luces del hospital. Habían despertado a todo el personal

"Me encanta este hospital y su mínima seguridad" Nygma también sonreía ante su hazaña. "De todos modos hay que regresar antes que revisen los cuartos"

House se recargo pesadamente en su bastón, estar en el frío no ayudaba a su pierna.

"Ungüento para ubres" Nygma dijo cuando reparo en el dolor que sentía House.

"¿Qué?"

"Es lo que yo uso en mis heridas y cicatrices, se que mi dolor no es tan profundo como el tuyo, pero me ayuda bastante"

Era oficial Nygma era el tipo más raro que House haya conocido.

* * *

"Sr. Nashton" el doctor Kane hablaba con Nygma "¿No sabe nada del incidente de anoche?"

"En lo absoluto"

"¿Y usted Sr. House?"

"No me mires a mi doc, yo estaba durmiendo como angelito" El dr. Kane dio un respiro de resignación. Nunca podría probar que fueron ellos.

* * *

Nota: Oswald Cobblepot es El Pingüino.

En el próximo capitulo, House hablará sobre Cuddy y Nygma hablará sobre Selina Kyle (Gatubela)

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Este es el capitulo más largo, pero si leen lo del Acertijo la parte de House tiene más sentido.

* * *

House se encontraba sentado en el piso lanzando una pelota contra la pared de su cuarto.

"Te pareces Steve McQueen en el _Gran Escape_." Nygma se recargo en el marco de la puerta. El hospital Mayfield no tenía ningún paciente considerado hostil o peligroso, y la mayoría del tiempo los dejaban andar libres por las áreas comunes.

"Me encanta esa película" House siguió botando la pelota. "McQueen si era héroe de acción"

Nygma se sentó junto a House. "Me iré mañana, por la mañana"

"¿Te dan de alta?"

"No" Nygma seguía con la mirada la pelota "Ya me ayudaron lo suficiente en esta institución. Así que mañana por la mañana detonaré una bomba, escaparé del edificio, robare un automóvil, y conduciré hasta encontrarme con el objeto de mi afecto"

House dejo de lanzar la pelota. Las palabras de Nygma no tenía sentido.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué una bomba? Nadie está aquí en contra de su voluntad, si te quieres ir, puedes irte"

"No quiero pagar la cuenta de mi estancia aquí… Y siempre he tenido gusto por lo teatral"

House sonrió sínicamente ante tal respuesta. "Visto de esa manera, tienes razón Nygma" Volvió a jugar con la pelota.

"Antes de irme, quería que me hablaras sobre la mujer que empezó todo esto"

"No Nygma, lo de la mujer fue tu teoría. Tu eres el que necesita novia"

"Muy bien Dr. House." Nygma detuvo la pelota interceptándola justo antes de que llegara a la mano de House. "yo te cuento mi historia primero, y después decides si deseas compartir tu historia conmigo"

"Lanza la pelota Nygma" Y así lo hizo.

"Su nombre es Selina Kyle, la mujer más sexy del mundo; en mi humilde opinión, la conocí hace 15 años. Los dos practicamos la misma profesión"

"¿Ladrones?" House interrumpió

"Si" Nygma paso saliva antes de continuar. "Nuestros caminos se encontraron varias veces, en ocasiones nos peleábamos y otras no uníamos por un bien común"

"¿Robar algo?" House interrumpió otra vez

"Si. En fin nunca pensé en ella de manera romántica hasta hace un año cuando empezamos a trabajar más unidos. ¿Recuerdas al detective que te hable?" House asintió "El falleció y ella estaba enamorada de él."

"Espera ¿una ladrona enamorada de un detective?"

"Así es. Su muerte le afecto mucho. También tuvo el problema de tener que dar en adopción a su hija Helena, eso le rompió el corazón aún más. Pero siempre oculto sus sentimientos. Un día estuvimos bebiendo y una cosa llevo a la otra. Termine en su cama. La pude haber hecho mía"

"No te atreviste" House no preguntó, declaró.

"Es ese momento me di cuenta de que no solo era la mujer más sexy, si no también era la mujer más triste."

Nygma miro por la ventana, entre los barrotes podía admirar el cielo de agosto. "Haría lo que fuera por quitarle esa tristeza" Regreso la mirada a la realidad, hacia con House. "Y es por eso que estoy aquí. Eso y mi trastorno mental"

House siguió botando la pelota sin decir nada. Nygma asumió que no le diría nada. Pasaron unos 5 minutos.

"Es mi jefa" House finalmente gruño

"Estoy seguro que hay un fetichismo para eso"

"No era mi jefa cuando la conocí." House siguió botando la pelota con más fuerza. Nygma pacientemente aguardaba a que continuara. "Fue hace 20 años. Yo estaba revalidando materias porque fui expulsado de otra universidad. Y ella se sentó junto a mí en una clase. Me gusto desde el principio."

"¿La mujer más sexy del mundo en tu humilde opinión?" Nygma lo interrumpió.

"Si" House mostro una leve sonrisa al pensar en Cuddy. "Yo no le hablaba a muchas personas en la universidad, pero me gustaba hablar con ella. Seguimos viéndonos nada en especial, pero en mi última noche en la universidad fui a verla y a diferencia de ti yo si cerré el trato" House se detuvo para pensar en esa noche. "Creía que nunca la volvería a ver, pero años después se volvió mi jefa"

"¿Y no continuaron su idilio?"

"No, muchas circunstancias. Ella fue mi doctora durante mi..." House no acabo la frase pero Nygma sabía de que hablaba. "En ese entonces yo tenía novia y estoy seguro de que a ella no le interesaba de esa manera"

"¿Qué cambio?"

"No sé…bueno si sé. La besé porque también me pareció la mujer más triste. Y me di cuenta, lo sentí en mi estomago. Me llegó por sorpresa y al mismo tiempo había estado conmigo por años. Yo estaba bien solo. Sin problemas sentimentales y Cuddy lo arruino todo. Me hace querer ser feliz… Yo estaba bien siendo miserable"

"Un momento, ¿su nombre es Cuddy?"

"Es su apellido, se llama Lisa" House se sintio raro al decir su nombre en voz alta.

"Pero tu la llamas Cuddy"

"Es profesional"

"Es raro"

"El punto es que si tenía pocas oportunidades con ella, ahora tengo cero oportunidades con ella"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque perdi la razón, perdí lo que me hace especial, perdí su respeto, soy patetico y estoy loco; en verdad lo estoy" House lanzo la pelota con demasiada fuerza, no logro cacharla y se salió del cuarto. Ambos se quedaron viendo a la puerta como esperando que alguien se las regresara. Nadie les regreso la pelota.

"Dr. House, un episodio de delirio post traumático inducido por drogas no te califica de loco. Créeme yo sé" Nygma se levantó. "Mírame a mí: un proscrito, ladrón, enfermo mental sin familia ni amigos tiene más esperanza que tu ¡Animo!"

House se le quedo mirando por un rato. "¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! ¿El discurso de superación personal de la semana?"

"Estaba tratando de ser amigable"

"No funciona Nygma sigues siendo muy raro"

"Y tú sigues siendo excéntrico, no loco. Adiós Dr. House" y con eso el pelirrojo se fue. Pero la pelota si regreso rodando lentamente.

* * *

En caso que se lo preguntaran el detective es Batman, y sí, en los comics "murió" recientemente.

Gatubela sí tuvo una hija que dio en adopción. (Rompiendome el corazón)

El siguiente capitulo será el ultimo.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

House se despertó súbitamente por el dolor de su pierna. Acostado en su cama empezó a sobar la herida. Vio por la ventana y calculo que eran las 6 de la mañana.

Pensó en su rutina.

A las 7:00 am llegaría el enfermero a darle su nuevo, y estricto, régimen de medicinas.

7:30 am desayuno

8:00 am Psicoterapia con el Dr. Kane.(la cual odiaba)

9:00 am Terapia física (la cual odiaba aún más)

10:00 am Pensar en Cuddy, bueno no tenía horario especifico para pensar en Cuddy, es que a las 10:00 era su hora libre y por lo tanto su mente divagaba hacia la decana de medicina. En eso pensaba House cuando escucho un estruendo, seguido por una sacudida al viejo edificio.

Se levanto de la cama y salio al pasillo para ver que pasaba. No se veía nada. Todo estaba cubierto por una nube de polvo. A pesar de su dolor, la curiosidad hizo que House caminara en busca de la causa. Llegó hasta el cuarto de Edward Nygma. La puerta estaba tirada, había un olor extraño que no podía identificar, y a través del polvo pudo ver el inmenso agujero en la pared.

Nygma lo había hecho, había detonado una bomba, destruido la pared y huido esa mañana. House estaba impresionado, sorprendido, atónito. Tanto que tenía la boca abierta ante tal revelación.

"Sr. House" uno de los enfermeros se acerco a él. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Si"

"Entonces por favor regrese a su cuarto, no sabemos que pasó aquí; talvez sea peligroso" El enfermero lo tomo por el hombro y lo guío para que se fuera.

Ese mañana todo fue un caos. La policía, y el departamento de bomberos llegaron. Determinaron que efectivamente fue una bomba. Los doctores y directores del hospital no entendían el por que del atentado.

Pero House estaba contento. Y pensó así mismo. _Era verdad; todo lo que me dijo era verdad. Que cool_

_

* * *

  
_

"¿Escapo volando la pared?" Wilson pregunto incrédulo.

"Ni Steve McQueen lo hubiera hecho mejor"

"¿Por qué? ¿Con que propósito?" Wilson seguía sin entender "¿Y dices que dio nombre falso?"

"Si, los doctores no encontraron ningun Edward Nashton, su numero de seguridad social era el de un muerto, su dirección y telefonos eran de una fabrica abandonada"

"¿Estás disfrutando esto verdad House?"

" me dejo un recuerdo" House tomo una linterna y alumbro el techo de su cuarto. Con la luz se reveló un escrito que decía:

¿Que cosa posee el hombre

que nadie la puede ver

sin alas vuela hasta el cielo

y es la causa del saber?

"¿Qué es eso?" Wilson estaba honestamente espantado.

"Una adivinanza"

"¿Cómo la escribió en el techo?"

"No sé"

"House, deberías decírselo a las autoridades. ¿Y si este tipo es peligroso?"

"Es solo una adivinanza Wilson. La respuesta es: el pensamiento. Es su forma de decirme que confie en mi mente, en que no estoy loco"

"¡Es lo que te he estado diciendo YO!" Wilson reclamó.

"Pero tu me lo dices de maneras muy aburridas, esfuerzate más Wilson"

Wilson se encogio de hombros. "Ya me voy House. Aquí tienes el ungüento para vacas que me pediste" El oncologo le dio un envase."No hubo problemas con tus doctores, dicen que puedes usarlo si quieres"

House empezó a leer la etiqueta sin decirle las gracias a su amigo. Wilson estaba apunto de salir del cuarto cuando House le habló.

"¿Comó esta Cuddy?"

Wilson le sonrio a su amigo. "Te extraña"

_Yo tambien la extraño_ pensó House.

¿Te gustaría que te visite?" Wilson preguntó.

"Si, si me gustaría" Talvez House si tenía esperanza después de todo.

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

Quiero agradecer a todo ustedes que leyeron este loco experimento. Si les gusto ¡diganle a todos! Si no les gusto no le digan a nadie y hagan de cuenta que nunca lo leyeron ;)

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer.


End file.
